A New Feeling
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: Jake and Tyler are very good friends. One night they have an interesting conversation and lets just say one thing leads to another. They are now closer than they ever have been. Rated for sexual content. I will update soon! workin on it!
1. An Interesting Conversation

_Yaoi-Freak1990- Hey this is my first fanfic, so be nice!_

I was lying in bed next to my best friend. This was normal; Jake was usually at my house every weekend. We did the normal things 16 year old teenagers did; watched movies, hung out, played video games. We would talk until sleep took over us.

Tonight was different. I don't know what came over him, but I know things will never be the same again.

"Tyler?" he asked softly.

I opened my eyes, "Yeah?"

He was quiet for a couple of minutes and he spoke again, "Have you ever been curious about what it would be like to be with a….a….a guy?" he ended softly.

I sat there puzzled and confused. 'Why would he ask me that?' I thought. "Umm….no. Have you?" I asked him, suddenly curious. 'Could he be gay?' I wondered.

I wasn't really sure, I mean, we never talk about girls. So, it could be possible.

"Kinda." He said

"Are you, you know, gay?" I carefully said, not wanting to offend him.

"I don't know. The only person I have thought about, that way is a guy. But, I'm not sure if….." he trailed off.

A million questions suddenly flooded my mind. 'Who does he like?', 'How long has he liked him?', 'Do I know him?', and 'Could it be….me?' I froze, holding my breath, when I asked myself that. 'Why do I want it to be me he is talking about? 'Do I like him?' I relaxed, releasing my breath slowly.

"Are you afraid he doesn't like you?" As I said this, I sat up, crossing my legs Indian style.

I felt his side of the bed shift. I looked to my left and he was looking into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter.

"Yes. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid he will reject me. I don't want to ruin what we have, but it is killing me. I desperately want to know if he feels the same way." He looked away and let out an irritated sigh.

"You should tell him. Isn't it better to know how he feels? Say he does turn you down. Then isn't it better that you know. If you don't tell him, you will never know. He may like you in return." I waited as he took it into consideration. He looked back at me.

"How do I tell him? Do I just come out and say it or should I just drop hints that I like him?" He stared at me unsure.

"Just tell him. Find a comfortable way to let him know." I looked back at him, wishing he would just say it.

Then the weirdest thing happened, he kissed me. I felt his hand on the back of my neck as his lips lightly touched mine. I gasped, startled.

I felt his grip on my neck tighten as he pulled my head closer to his, deepening the kiss. My eyes slowly closed. His tongue slid over my bottom lip; causing my lips to part slightly. I felt his tongue running over the top of my tongue. He let out a soft moan. Then our tongues were tangled as he devoured my mouth. He was exploring my entire mouth. Just then, he ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth. I shivered and groaned.

Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. I felt his mouth vibrate as he lightly chuckled. Our lips parted, but before he leaned back he planted a small kiss on my swollen lips.

Both of our hearts were racing, we just looked at each other. He was smiling. I know my whole face was beat red.

"So, does he like me?" Now he sounded confident.

"I believe so." I quietly laughed and looked away.

His hand touched my chest and pushed me back on the bed so that I was lying down. He crawled on top of me, laying his body on top of mine. My heart skipped a beat.

His head bent as he claimed my lips once again. As our tongues began to intertwine, I rested my right hand on his lower back. We were both in boxers and t-shirts. As we continued our kiss, I slowly ran my hand up his back along his shirt. I stopped at his upper back when his whole body shuttered.

Once again, our lips parted. He brought his head up looking into my blue eyes as I looked into his green eyes. He ran his fingers through my brown wavy hair. I took my index finger and twirled a curl of his dark blonde hair.

His hands left my hair and I dropped mine. He took one finger trailed it from my ear to my chin, while tracing my jaw line. His finger traveled up to my lips and he traced an outline of my lips. My eyes closed for a brief moment, but then reopened when he removed his hand.

"Should I continue or should we call it a night?" He waited for my reply.

"It's already one in the morning, and we both have that test tomorrow in Biology. We need some rest." I said, not wanting our night to end.

"Yeah, you're right." He rolled off of me. Lying beside me, he pulled me close to him. With my back to his chest and his arms around my waist, he spoke softly and his voice full of love, "Goodnight love, sweet dreams. See you in the morning."

I smiled, "Goodnight". As everything replayed in my mind, I slowly began to drift into a deep sleep. Then I began to dream.

_Disclaimer: Hey did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought!_


	2. Keeping it a Secret

I woke up to run rays shining on my face. I could still feel Jake's arms wrapped securely around my waist. I carefully removed his arms and climbed out of bed. I headed to the bathroom in my bedroom. I discarded my t-shirt and boxers and got into the shower. I started the hot water and just stood there letting the water run down my body. After a few minutes of relaxing, I washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my lower part of my body. I opened the door and stepped into the room to get my clothes I was going to wear to school.

I heard a familiar laugh and paused. "Morning, you going to loose the towel?"

My face blushed a deep red and I said sarcastically, "In your dreams."

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom again. "Are you going to shower?" I glanced at the clock seeing it was 6:30, and looked back at Jake.

"Only if you join me." He said, looking me up and down.

"Sorry, already showered." I started towards the bathroom again.

"Aww, fine. You're no fun." He said while he got out of bed. He stretched.

I pulled clean boxers on and jeans. I opened the door and Jake was standing there waiting with his clothes. He laughed and looked at my bare chest. Then he looked up at me. I just playfully shoved him. "Hurry up and shower, I will be downstairs. We will eat and then head to school.

"Okay." He shut the bathroom door and I headed downstairs.

We showed up at school, and went straight to the locker we shared.

"So, are we keeping it a secret or are we going to let everyone know we are 'together'?" Jake asked. I looked at him and he was waiting for my answer.

"It is probably best kept a secret. Could you imagine what our parents might say? My father would probably never let you stay the night again." I said seriously.

"Yeah, you're right." He leaned against the locker and smiled at me, "When do I get to stay over again?"

"Tonight, if you want." I shut the locker.

"Yeah," we started heading to our first class, "will I get to see tonight, minus the towel." He laughed.

"If you behave." He threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked into Biology.

The test wasn't too bad. After school was over we called both of our parents to see if it was okay if Jake stayed over again. Of course they didn't mind. We also discovered that my parents were leaving town.

That made me nervous. With no parents around, that meant we could do whatever we wanted. Whatever we wanted.

I was afraid what Jake had in mind. I've never been with anyone before, so I might do something wrong. I don't want to embarrass myself. He doesn't know what he is doing either, so it should be okay. I pray to God that I don't get nervous and shy about the whole thing.

I hope he is worried too. We will just have to take it show, until we get used to it.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, "Yep." I smiled at him and he gave me a little kiss on the mouth. We both climbed into the car and headed home.

_Disclaimer: Next chapter is better. There is….sexual stuff. It's going to get better. I promise! Thanks for those of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it! Love you all!!!_


	3. Home Alone

The whole ride there I had to keep telling myself, 'deep breaths, deep breast'. I was already nervous and we haven't even pulled into the driveway yet.

We finally got there after what seemed like hours. We walked up to the door and as I was unlocking the door he was rubbing my shoulders. He only made me even more nervous. I finally managed to get the door opened and we stepped in the house.

"Are you hungry?" I didn't look at him and I started for the kitchen.

"Yeah, what are you making?" he asked, while hopping up on the counter next to the sink.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it, "How do frozen pizzas sound?" I glanced over at him.

"Great." He smiled. "Alright, pizzas it is." I smiled back.

After we ate, we went up to my room to watch a movie. It was only 5 o'clock. "What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked him while opening my cabinet with movies in it.

"I don't care." He came over and stood beside me.

'Yeah, sure you don't care. You've only got one thing on your mind. I can't lie, that's all I can think about at the moment. I want to, but I'm nervous as hell.' I said to myself.

I pulled out '50 First Dates and put it in. I went and made some popcorn and went back upstairs. We sat on the bed eating popcorn, watching the Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore movie.

The movie ended and it was almost 7. I turned off the T.V. and looked at Jake. He was looking at me. "So?" He smirked.

I blushed, "Umm, now what?" I was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Do you want to….umm….don't know how to ask." He said shyly and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. I was glad to see he was nervous too.

"We can." I saw him smile slightly and sigh with relief. "Okay, I'll turn the lights off." After Jake said this he got up and flipped the switch.

He joined me on the bed and sat in front of me. We laughed nervously and he leaned so close to my face our noses were touching. He tilted his head slightly and ran his nose from my chin to under my ear back and forth causing me to shudder.

He pulled back slightly to look at my eyes. Then I watched his eyes travel down to my lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

He slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I parted my lips allowing him entrance. We were exploring each others mouths and tasting each others mouths. He tasted so damn good! He is such a good kisser.

We kissed for a couple of minutes and I heard him moan. We had to pull apart from each other for some air. He pushed me down on to the bed and crawled on top of me. He got comfortable and he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and he turned my head sideways. I felt his warm breath against my neck and I let a soft moan escape my lips.

He lightly kissed my neck and then I could feel his slick tongue touch the bare skin on my neck. This time I moaned louder. My face was flushed, but I never felt anything this good. This night is going to be wonderful.

He was sucking on my neck and I was becoming more excited. I'm sure he was growing more excited. I could hear him breathing harder and I could feel his heart racing since our chests were pressed together.

He started leaving small kisses all down my neck. He kissed my collar bone and I shivered. He sat up and pulled my shirt above my head and tossed it off to the side. Then he removed his shirt and threw it.

He ran his soft hands up my chest before leaning down and kissing my collar bone again. He kissed down my chest and kissed on of my already hardened nipples. Then he flicked it with his tongue and I gasped.

He sucked on my nipple for a minute and then switched to my other nipple and played with it for awhile. Then he placed kisses down my stomach and I took in sharp breaths of air.

He paused at my belly button and dipped his tongue in. He stopped to look up at me and I quickly looked away. Watching him made it even harder to control myself.

He took his hands and unbuttoned my jeans. He slowly unzipped them while watching me. I was looking at him and realized that his face was flushed too, that made me feel a little more comfortable.

He pulled my pants off and threw them behind him. He ran his hands up my legs and felt the inside of my thigh causing me to groan. He leaned down and kissed the inside of my thigh. He grabbed the waist band of my boxers and looked up at me as if to ask me if he had permission. I nodded in approval.

He slid them only to my knees and I saw he was staring at my exposed member. He smiled and then looked up at me.

I said, "Oh god," and looked away. He laughed and then I felt him kiss my cheek. I turned my face towards him and he kissed me passionately.

As he continued to kiss me, I felt his hand going down my side and then he was rubbing the inside of my thigh. I started to whimper. I was aching desperately for him to just touch me where I needed it.

He brought up his hand and cupped my balls. He began to rub and give them a light squeeze. At this my member hardened and was fully erect. I was squirming under him.

He broke our heated kiss and sat up. He looked at my erection and took it in his hand easily. I gasped and he gave it a light tug. Without any control, I moaned and my back arched.

His fingers traced circles on the tip and he rubbed his thumb over the little hole at the head. Then he began to stoke me up and down in a swift movement. Each time he pumped me I moaned louder, "Jake."

"Yes?" his voice deep and full of lust.

"Please, I….need you….go faster." I said with a pleading voice. His grip tightened and he began to move his hand up and down. As I reach my climax, I gripped the sheets tightly and my knuckles turned white. My jaw dropped as I screamed out, "Jake!" I released and my grip loosened. My eyes closed, I felt exhausted.

I opened my eyes and saw him removing his pants. Then he discarded his boxers. I stared at his lower regions, he was a little longer than I was, but I was a little thicker.

He made his way over to me and sat down right next to me. I sat up and we shared another heated kiss. I returned the favor, and left no part of him untouched. I kissed his warm, smooth skin. I rubbed him until he cried out his release. After he came I kept rubbing his member and he moaned my name over and over again. It softened and I let go. I laid down beside him and faced him

We both lied there staring into each others eyes and trying to catch out breaths. He held my hand and I watched him close his eyes. He had some sweat above his brow. I closed my eyes and we both sighed. I listened to his breathing as it slowed and within minutes sleep claimed us both.

_Disclaimer: Hello, what did you think? Review please!!!! THANKS._


	4. Fun in the Shower

When I woke up, I felt totally exhausted. Our fingers were still laced and Jake was lightly snoring. I untangled our fingers and rolled over to my right side. I saw it was almost noon. I groaned as I crawled out of bed to go take a leak.

It was the longest piss I ever took. When I walked back into my room, I saw Jake sprawled out on his back. The blanket was only covering his crotch region and one of his legs. His dark blonde hair was going every which way and some curls were flattened and others were sticking up.

We were both still naked and I felt like I needed a shower. I figured I would wake him so he could join me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jake. I ran a hand through his hair and said his name gently, "Jake?" He stirred a little, but stayed asleep. I said his name a little louder and he blinked his eyes open and shut and finally looked at me.

"Are you going to stay in bed forever?" I asked him with a smile.

He chuckled and asked, "What time is it?" "Almost noon." I replied.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I questioned. He sat straight up and said, "Yep." Now fully awake, he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to mine. As soon as he began to kiss me, it ended.

Without another word, we stood up and went to the bathroom. When we got in there, I turned on the shower and we stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

I leaned my head back into the water to wet my hair. My eyes were closed and I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me close to him. As I opened my eyes, he was kissing me again.

He slowly ran his fingers up my side, making my skin prickle. His hand held the back of my head and pulled me closer. His grip tightened as he continued to kiss me passionately. He dropped his hand to my back while his other hand still held my hip. I felt his hand slide down and grab my butt. At this, I held my breath.

Jake pulled away and with both hands he turned me away from him, facing the falling water.

"I'll wash you." He said.

My face felt hot in an instant. I cleared my throat, "What?" I choked out.

"You heard me." He chuckled. "Just enjoy it."

He reached in front of me and grabbed the sponge I usually wash with. Then I could smell the familiar cucumber body wash. He started slowly rubbing my back in small circles with the baby blue sponge.

He ran the sponge down both my arms and then reached around and started washing my chest. He ran it all around my side and massaged my butt with the sponge. He made his way back around my front and slowly washed my privates.

He grabbed me tightly and started pumping me in a slow up and down motion, still with the sponge. I let out a low moan.

"You like?" He said seductively.

"Mmmmm…." It was the only response I could get out. He had started slow, but slowly got faster with each pump. His grip tightened with every few pumps.

My breathing became faster and I could feel his erection pressing against me. His breathing had quickened as well. I bucked my hips making him groan. I couldn't help but smile. I moaned faster and faster. Within seconds, I cried out my release.

I turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. His face was read, I saw this when I pulled away from his lips. I leaned in to kiss him again, but stopped when I heard the phone ringing.

"Oh crap." I yanked the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower. I didn't bother getting a towel and ran into my room for the phone.

I grabbed the phone off the receiver, hands wet and water running down my body, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey." It was my mom. I sighed, "Hey mom."

"Are you and Jake having fun?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Yeah, mom, we are." I had a huge ass grin on my face.

"That's good. When did you two wake up?" She said with curiosity.

"Just a little bit ago." I replied.

"Okay, well we should be home in about 2 hours. Okay, sweetie?" She asked kindly. MY mm was always a kind-hearted woman. Never raised her voice.

"K'ay, that's fine. See you then. Love ya."

"Love you too. You too behave." She laughed.

"We will." I laughed with her.

"Bye, hun."

"Bye."

I set the phone back on the receiver and felt cold from standing naked and wet. I turned and a towel was thrown at me. I caught it seeing Jake standing about 6ft from me in a towel with his hair slicked back.

"Sorry. It was mom." I smiled weekly.

"It's alright." He smiled. "When's she comin?"

I wrapped the towel around my waist while saying, "Her and dad will be here in about 2 hours."

He walked over to his bag to get clothes and I went to get dressed. When we both had clothes on we headed down to the kitchen.

"Sorry we had to stop." I said shyly.

"It's fine." He chuckled. "We'll finish later." I looked at him and he winked. I blushed and laughed, more like I giggled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed his hand and held it as we walked down the stairs. I felt so overjoyed that I could burst. Could it get any better than this? The only problem was, how was I going to tell my parents? I would worry about that in a bit. Right now, I am going to enjoy this.

_Yaoi-Freak 1990 - Hello, peeps! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with band camp and all kinds of stuff that I didn't have time to write. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Review and tell me what ya think! Thanks to those of you who review and who keep reading my story. Story is getting better. Soon the parents will find out. Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!_


	5. More Embarassment

My parents came home and told us everything that had happened and we tried hard to act the same, like we were just friends. It turned out to be harder than I thought. Even with him just standing next to me, I felt as if I was doing something wrong. Jake seemed perfectly fine. I wish I could feel the same, but I felt nervous and guilty, yet I felt so jittery and happy. So many mixed emotions.

Dad left to go pay some bills and mom was working on getting lunch prepared. Jake and I sat at the table on the opposite side of the kitchen. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, prickling my skin and with each word, I could feel his lips move against my ear. "You should ask your mom if I can stay again, so we can finish what we were doing." He says this quiet enough to where I had to strain to hear.

My heart started pounding and my throat went dry. 'Oh my god, more?' I though to myself, unable to blink. I nodded and stood. With each step I took to my mother, my legs felt weaker. I swallowed hard, trying to stay calm.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, my voice a little squeaky. I felt hot, I was burning up.

"Yes, hun?" she looked at me curiously. Stay calm, just stay calm. Why freak out? She won't suspect a thing.

"Can Jake…..umm…..stay again?" I looked over at him and he was trying not to smile, from what I could tell. I bet my face is red, that's why he's smiling. Or he's think about what we will do tonight. God. I returned my eyes back to my mother. She smiled big and answered, "Sure, hun."

"Thanks."

"You know," she paused looking at us both. First me, then Jake, then back at me. "Jake is always welcomed." I nodded with a smile, slightly embarrassed. Something gives me the feeling she's figuring this out. But, I quickly pushed the feeling away.

She went back to cooking and I sat down next to Jake. When I looked at him, he had a very large smile on his face. I quickly looked away. Man, he is too horny. I sigh, and couldn't help but smile, thinking about what he was thinking about.

We stayed at the table, while mom cooked and talked. She kept going on and on about her high school days. All of a sudden, I felt Jake running his hand up my thing, causing my cheeks to burn. Is he crazy?!?! I pushed his hand away only to have him lace our fingers together. I looked at him, horrified. "What are you doing?" he shrugged and I shook my head no. As he rolled his eyes, he released my hand. "Sorry." I gave him a weak smile and his eyes stayed locked with mine, then he looked away; smiling.

The rest of the day was somewhat boring. We listened to mom talk through lunch, occasionally we would make comments. Dad came home around the time we were finishing with lunch. Jake and I were sent to the store for groceries and by the time we got back it was almost 8 o'clock. We headed to my room and played some Need for Speed (video game) for an hour and then we laid on my bed while we watched Ghost Rider.

We weren't ten minutes into the movie when Jake decided to start……..well begin things, again. Jake was on my left and I had turned on my side with my back to him, to put my phone on the nightstand. When I pulled my hand back, I didn't get to roll back over. He had pulled me against him, his chest to my back, and put one of his arms over me and slid his hand up my shirt. My face burned. 'What do I do?' I tried to focus back on the movie, but was unsuccessful.

At first, he just ran his fingertips smoothly over my stomach, then he slowly worked his way up my chest. My breathing became more rapid and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. His fingers finally came up and rubbed my nipples; lightly. While he did that, he got up on one elbow and when I felt his lips against my neck, my skin prickled.

He started planting small kisses on my neck; lightly, then the kisses were firmer. He licked me, causing me to shiver, then started sucking. By now my breathing was heavy. I could feel him pressing his lower regions against me, he was hard.

After a minute or so (couldn't really keep track of the time) he quit what he was doing to my neck and I turned my head towards him, capturing my lips with his and kissed he kissed my very heatedly. Throwing his leg over mine, he pulled me closer to him. I could feel 'him' very well now, he's definitely excited. I'm trying to stay calm, but it's difficult.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever then his hand was undoing my jeans. 'Oh god.' I got more excited and nervous as his left hand began to take my pants off.

He took his leg off me and pulled away from our kiss. Sitting up, he moved to the end of the bed and grabbed the leg of my jeans and pulled them off. Throwing them to the side, he asked, "Can I?" I was silent for a moment, 'Can he what?' I thought. "W-what?"

"Suck you."

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Hahaha, I felt like ending it as a cliffy. LOL. I have more written, but I need to finish the sexy part. I figured I might as well put this up so you guys don't give up on this story. It's been sooo long. (In case you didn't read my other stories, I mentioned that I wrote more on Unnatural Love and Denied Love.) Thanks for reading! Please review! Love u all!!_


End file.
